1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint gun detachable barrels and more particularly pertains to a new quick detachable gun barrel assembly for allowing a user to repair one""s gun more quickly and easily when needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint gun detachable barrels is known in the prior art. More specifically, paint gun detachable barrels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,427; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,133; U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,102; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,260; U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,834; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,853.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new quick detachable gun barrel assembly. The prior art discloses inventions having complex components with the adapter having a spring.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new quick detachable gun barrel assembly which has many of the advantages of the paint gun detachable barrels mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new quick detachable gun barrel assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art paint gun detachable barrels, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a barrel coupling assembly being adapted to removably attach to a chamber of a gun; and also includes an elongate barrel member being detachably attached to the barrel coupling assembly. None of the prior art discloses essentially a two-piece set which includes the elongate barrel member for quickly and conveniently attaching the elongate barrel member to the paint gun.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the quick detachable gun barrel assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present-invention to provide a new quick detachable gun barrel assembly which has many of the advantages of the paint gun detachable barrels mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new quick detachable gun barrel assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art paint gun detachable barrels, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new quick detachable gun barrel assembly for allowing a user to repair one""s gun more quickly and easily when needed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new quick detachable gun barrel assembly that saves the user time and effort in repairing one""s gun.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new quick detachable gun barrel assembly that allows the user to easily unclog the barrel of the gun.